The present invention relates to a connection element for two components of a conveyor support or guide structure.
In known connection elements the means for fixing the connection element to a tubular component of the conveyor structure are positioned externally in the lower part of the element, spaced from and perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of said tubular component. As these fixing means can be operated only laterally, they considerably limit the application of the connection elements, which can be used only if they lie in a position in which there is sufficient space to tighten said fixing means. Generally, the fixing means comprise a nut and a bolt, which requires the use of two tools to fix the connection element to the tubular component and further complicates this operation.
Moreover, the other fixing means of the connection element, for connecting a second component of the conveyor support structure other than the tubular component, generally allow only a limited scope for positioning said second component in different angular positions in the same plane.
An object of the present invention is to provide a connection element which (a) simplifies and accelerates the operations involved in connecting such connection element to a tubular component of a conveyor, (b) enables this connection to be made even when used in narrow or laterally difficultly accessible spaces, and (c) enables the second connected component to be better and more easily positioned.
This and further objects which will be apparent to a person skilled in the art are attained by a connection element in accordance with the invention described below.
The present invention will be better understood from the accompanying drawings, which are provided by way of a non-limiting example.